goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou's mom misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Boris-Eric, Diesel, Scary Voice Doris-Julie, Veena Caillou-Ivy Caillou's grandfather-Professor Clerk-Dallas Scootatoo-Salli Paul-himself Tom-Young Guy/Charlie Carley-Princess Jet-Young Guy/Charlie Plot Doris freaks out over not getting what she wants. Transcript Caillou: Hey Dad? Boris: What is it Caillou? Caillou: Can we go to McDonald's? Boris: Yes but I'm afraid your mother can't come. Doris: What? Is this some kind of joke? Boris: Doris, do you remember what happened that last time? You gave the kid who ordered the last Oreo McFlurry a wedgie and took off her clothes except for her diaper! Her mother nearly sued us! Doris: But I will behave. Boris: Fine! But this is coming out of your allowance! (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Doris: I'll have 100 chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more Oreo McFlurries but you can have an M&M McFlurry. Doris: Why? Boris: He is offering you an M&M McFlurry because there are no more Oreo McFlurries left. Doris: (Princess's voice) WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MCFLURRIES! Boris: Keep it down! You're in a restaurant! Doris (Princess's voice): THAT'S IT! I'M DESTROYING MCDONALD'S! (censored) Boris (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DORIS! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY MCDONALD'S! THAT'S IT! LET'S GO HOME NOW! (in car) Doris: I'm sorry. Boris: Excuse me? I'm sorry? (he throws a hammer at Doris) Doris: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Boris: Shut up Doris! This is what you get for destroying McDonald's and no! I won't accept any sorries from you! Doris: Please, can we at least go back and get 100 chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke and an M&M McFlurry? Boris: No! It's too late! When we go home, we will watch the news on the old TV all because you broke the new flat screen TV! (at home, Boris is sitting and Doris is standing) Boris: Oh yeah! You're definitely standing! Doris: But... Boris (Scary Voice): STAND! Scootatoo: Good afternoon. My name is Scootatoo Dash. In case you're wondering about me, I got my old voice back because some listeners might make fun of me if my voice is Brian while reporting the news. Anyways, a mother named Doris went ballistic and freaked out at McDonald's. With me is the clerk. Tell me what happened. Clerk: Well, there were no more Oreo McFlurries left for this mother so I offered her an M&M McFlurry but no. She destroyed McDonald's. Scootatoo: Thank you. With me is a father who witnessed this incident, Paul Johnson. Paul, tell me what happened. Paul: Whoever you are, you made my daughter Adrianna have PTSD! Now she's in the hospital! My voice is Simon because I'm so furious with you! Also, you and your husband will have to pay a $165 hospital bill! Boris (Diesel's voice): What? That's more than the cost of our home! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh you are in so much trouble! Scootatoo: Thank you. With me are two other victims: Tom and his girlfriend Carley. Tell me what happened. Tom: Well, my girlfriend and I were eating out together until this mom went out of control. She was even worse than my sister Maeve. Scootatoo: What would you do if your mother was acting that way? Carley: I would give her a belt beating. Scootatoo: More news coming up. (news ends) Boris: Belt beating? Discipline? I have an idea. Doris: What? No! Callou's grandfather: I just heard that my daughter-in-law was on the news. Boris: Yes, I heard from Adrianna's father that we have to pay a $165 bill! Caillou's grandfather: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Time to get beaten up by Jet the Hawk! (Jet appears) Jet: Prepare for some bleeding! (Robbie Rotten then hides Jet beating up Doris) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Stuff